


With the Dawn

by taranoire



Series: FenHawke Drabbles [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taranoire/pseuds/taranoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 6: Fenris and Hawke sleep in, and spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Can we please have some sweet and cute FenHawke smut?"

Hawke wakes Fenris with a kiss. 

It’s early enough yet that the moon is a pale white imprint upon a grey-blue dawn, early enough that the birds have only just begun to stir, their songs weaving sleepy and soft in the world outside. The fire in the hearth died during the night, leaving little but charred logs and glowing embers. Still, it emits a comfortable warmth that fills the room with the pleasant scent of smoked wood. 

Fenris kisses back with a lethargic kind of grace—slow but without any hesitation. He puts his arms around his neck and offers his throat, tilts his head back to let Hawke kiss the space beneath his ear, breathes so softly and shakily that Garrett must linger to hear it. Fenris’ eyes are closed and his skin fever-warm and soft from sleep. 

Hawke brushes his lips against his head, breathing in the scent of his hair, his hands sweeping over his naked heat with steady and gentle reverence. He kisses him again, wet and warm. They continue like this, patiently wrapped in each other’s arms, touching and kissing and sharing breath, until their mouths are tired, until the sun begins to peak through the windows, until the thrum between them is too much…

Hawke carelessly dribbles oil onto his fingers, spilling some on the sheets. 

"Is this okay?" he whispers.

Fenris tugs him back to him with a soft, happy sound, taking him by the wrist and guiding his hand. Hawke kisses him hard and shudders as he obeys the unspoken command, groaning into his mouth as his heat surrounds his fingers. He soothes him with his kiss, with sweet words, with the gentle exploration of his fingers inside of him. He watches his face, watches for any sign of pain, but Fenris just stares back, lips parted and eyes half-lidded. 

They make love beneath the warmth of the duvet. Messy, wet, slow, pleasure a gentle throbbing ache Hawke can feel in his bones. Fenris moans for him, soft in his ear, trembles and moves to meet his thrusts with toe-curling shakiness. Hawke clutches the sheets tightly in one fist, slowly, slowly losing the rhythm. 

Fenris whines, back arching off the bed as he begins to climax, fingers digging into Hawke’s shoulders. He sees Hawke watch him come and whimpers—shaking, wet, tight, body writhing with orgasm. Garrett whispers his name like a prayer. He grinds helplessly, his climax like a breath of air after being submerged underwater. 

He tenses—panting—and then stills. Drops his head and kisses him through the afterglow. Fenris’ mouth is slack and yielding; he makes soft, sweet noises that send little waves of warmth through Hawke’s body. Sex with Fenris is always good, but this—the intimacy and closeness afterwards—is something that Hawke could not live without. 

No. That’s not it. 

"I love you so much, Fen," he says, resting his forehead against his.

” _Amatus,_ " Fenris says. "I should think and hope so, or else this entire situation would be ridiculous…" 

Hawke laughs. 


End file.
